


The Best Girl in the World

by Onceyourempire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Commissioned, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceyourempire/pseuds/Onceyourempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you are majorly crushing.</p><p>You are also lost on what to get the best girl in the world for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Girl in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first commission! The commissioner requested Dave/Jade, since she liked my other one so much, and otherwise let me go nuts. This is the result! It's attached to the other Dave/Jade sort of.
> 
> I hope she likes it! I just sent the final to her as a Christmas thing and now I'm posting it for y'all!
> 
> (And yes I take money to write you whatever you could ever want!)

Your name is Dave Strider and you are crazy in like with the best girl in the whole world.

Her name is Jade Harley and she is, simply put, adorable. Now, you normally not a fan of adorable but she mixes it with sassy and smart and snarky and funny and all together she forms an amazing person. You are not quite sure what you would do without her.

Another thing you are not quite sure of is what to get her for Christmas. You know what to get your best friend, John (a box set of classic Nick Cage films), and what to get your twin sister ( a book of psycoanaylsis for dummies). You even know what to get your big bro, and it's impossible to get him a gift because he's very good at hedging your attempts to find out what he wants. This year he wants Skyrim and you're wrapping the case in custom Boku no Pico wrapping paper.

But Jade? You're lost.

She is one of those people that doesn't need much and doesn't want anything. You try unsucessfully to ask Rose and John what Jade wants, but neither of them are helpful. You'd ask her dog but you're pretty sure he hates you and besides, who the hell would ask a dog anything, nevermind how intelligent it may be.

You even ask Jade. She just smiles, shrugs, and says she doesn't really want anything.

Honestly, it's getting really frustrating. You pride yourself on keeping your cool but this is getting plain silly. You find ideas easily enough but cast them aside just as quickly. That sniper scope she's had her eye on? Too hard to get, and too impersonal. A rap dedicated to her? Way too sappy, and it screams "DESPERATE, DESPERATE, I AM REALLY DESPERATE!"

No.

But you have to get her something. You have to get her something you know that she'll adore, something that will make her happy and make her smile. Her smile seriously kills you in all of the best ways. When she laughs, it's like a bullet from her gun shooting you in the emotions you sometimes forget you have. You are determined to find a gift for her that will make her laugh and smile.

But the days pass and suddenly it's December 24th and you have no clue what to do. You're in Washington for winter break, all of you are, and you're walking around John's neighborhood trying to think of something (anything). You kick at a snow drift with your boots and sigh through your nose. It's almost useless, you think, to try and get a gift for the girl who has everything and needs nothing. You should just get her the scope and be done with it. 

But that doesn't sit right with you. Every gift you get someone has meaning and affection behind it. It's really the only time you show affection to those you care for. Your bro taught you that art- he taught you how to pay attention to people and how to show you care without opening your arms or your mouth. He taught you how to be cool and sweet at the same time. You've only ever been both for Jade. When she broke her ankle last spring, you were there for her. You took care of her like a gentleman but maintained your normal chill self at the same time. You were her knight in awesome armor and you smile just the tiniest bit at the memory.

You know she appreciated it. You know that she knows that you don't like hospitals but you'd brave hospitals a thousand times over for her, and now she knows that too. You didn't even think about it, either. Looking out for her- it comes as easily as breathing. You know she doesn't need protecting and doesn't really want it and you respect that. You wouldn't like a girl who couldn't stand on her own two feet anyway. But when she needed it, you took care of her.

You want her to know that you care. You want her to know she is important to you without having to say it, and that's the problem. You aren't good at telling people how you feel or expressing it. You aren't even that good at realizing how you feel. The best you can do is give gifts or do things for people and now you can't even do that for Jade.

You reach the park near John's house and flop onto the nearest swing. You are well and truly fucked, you think, and start swinging.

You are out there for not very long when you hear the song of your doom coming over the hill. You frown slightly before resuming your normal passive face.

Like a devil beast leading the armies of hell into the snows of the Northwest, Bec appears at the top of a hill, barking joyfully. Within seconds, you see Jade run up behind him. You can't hear her but from where you sit you can tell she's giggling. You cock your head at her and raise an eyebrow, waiting for her to approach.

"Hi Dave!!" she grins at the sight of you and drops into the swing next to you, legs kicking the air like a small child's.

"Hey Harley. What's up?"

"I'm taking Bec for a walk! He really likes the snow!" She watches fondly as Bec rolls around in the snow and practically disappears under the mounds of it littering the playground.

You sniff. 

"It probably cools off the fires of hell nipping at his heels."

"Dave! He's not that bad!" She tries to sound mad but ends up laughing instead. You smile, just a little.

"Maybe not to you, but I see the look in his eye when he gazes at me. He wants me dead and he's willing to go to jail for it."

Jade laughs again and shakes her head at your "silliness!". You look down to hide your growing smile and start to swing again.

This turns into a swinging contest that you gracefully accept second place in. Maybe it's from growing up having adventures on a large island, but damn that girl has some strong legs.

You both fly off the swing set and land in the snow, Jade laughing and you keeping a completely blank face as you make a snow angel. This makes her laugh even harder and you know that you have acomplished your mission.

"Hey, Dave?"

"Yeah?"

You are promptly greeted with a snowball smashed in your face. 

"Oh no you did not. This is war, Harley."

You chase Jade around the park, her shrieking the whole way, throwing snowballs at each other and tripping over your own feet while Bec runs circles around Jade and barks. You eventually are both too numb to continue and collapse into a snow bank, rosy-cheeked and panting. You turn your head to look at her and you get the typical romcom butterflies. She is grinning right at you, there is snow in her hair and on her nose, and you think you could love her.

So you take a chance and kiss her.

When you stop kissing her, she asks you what took you so long and kisses you back.

You were not quite sure of what to give the best girl in the world, so you gave her your heart. For some reason, she gave you hers. It's the best Christmas ever.


End file.
